Generally, single-ended sensing for SRAM memory cells requires a full swing of the read bit line. Developing the full swing, however, takes time, especially in situations where a bit line is coupled to a large number of memory cells that result in a read bit line having a large load. Waiting for a full swing to be developed before sensing results in a slow read operation.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.